Return of Chaos
by arisaswordheart
Summary: Chrno is alive, Satella is alive. The future was peaceful, but chaos is once again returning. What will they do? [Not SatellaxChrno] How will they make things peaceful once again? And what about the New Apostles?


**

* * *

Return of Chaos**

**Chrno Crusade/Chrono Crusade**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: To Return****

* * *

Author's Note(s):** Sheda – Shader or whatever you want to call her. Chrno/Chrono – Thousand/Hundred Demon Slayer. I don't know how you interpreted 'Geas' and the such, but from what I've read, that's what I've adapted. You can ignore it, it still makes sense. 

**QUOTE:** However, every year, flowers mysteriously appear at Rosette's undocumented grave, suggesting that Chrono is still alive. – Wikipedia.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrono/Chrono Crusade. Daisuke Moriyama does.

* * *

--

In the darkness of the caverns, a man came out from the darkness where he had been hiding. It was that time of the year again – the same day as that time all those years ago. He had spent the greater part of his time doing nothing, conserving the energy he had left, but today was a date that was always important to him and he made the trip, even if it cost him to get there.

He had drawn as much astral energy as he could out of his old horns before ripping them off again. Otherwise he would be affected by the Geas and turn into Legion like the other, less fortunate demons, Pandemonium or not. He had to admit that the horns had helped him a lot though, and without its power to help him, no doubt he would not have been able to do anything at all to create the new future he had promised.

He was in a bad situation, to be honest, one arm missing, eye bandaged from his last fight with Aion, who had once been his 'brother' – or comrade, similarly. Now, he wondered where the rest of them were, especially Sheda, who had been the only one to really support him, even if she worked with Aion in his plans. He doubted anyone else had survived, Sheda had been the only other person he saw, not to mention the last person he had seen since a long time.

Chrno (Chrono), once known as the Thousand Demon Slayer, gathered together the flowers and made his way up the familiar route to the cemetery where he knew well where Rosette's grave was, even if it had not be publicised. He continued along, feeling rather numb even as he approached the gravestone and laid down the flowers gently, looking over the engraved words with regret.

_Must everyone I love die?_

It had first been Magdalene, and then Rosette. What was there to live for? What to loose? And yet he kept living, even in the uncertainty. Why did he continue living after Magdalene died, even if he had been sealed in a tomb with her? Although he knew it was the endless decisions of a higher power, it was still just endless questions.

As he walked away he stopped, sensing something. Something familiar he could not place, and most likely could not be true. Speeding up slightly, he disappeared into the trees which bordered the cemetery as the figure appeared.

The hairstyle was familiar, as was the face. Satella Harvenheit clasped her bouquet of flowers and approached the gravestone. She looked surprised that there were already flowers there, but did not comment as she laid her own alongside, also with a pair of gemstone earrings – ones Chrno could identify. It was definitely Satella, the evidence pointed that it was even if it was hard to imagine.

He could only guess how she had preserved herself to make it to this time, and not to mention when he had felt her 'die' and had tried to be cheerful to spare Rosette from it. She had seen through his acting though, even if she didn't understand. He guessed it would be due to her being a 'jewel witch', but he could not fathom the reason right now.

Satella stared at the gravestone for a while more, muttering something he could not hear. As she turned to leave, Chrno decided to take action and stepped out from his cover. Satella did not seem to notice and continued her walk, but then frowned and her step slowed as she sensed the presence of a demon behind her – however uncommon they were now – and tensed for attack.

When it did not come, spinning to face the demon, she froze and her eyes widened as she recognised Chrno even with his bandages and injuries. He looked disheveled indeed, but was still recognisable as that demon from long ago – to him anyway.

"Satella," Chrno addressed her.

"Chrno." Satella frowned, although she suspected this.

Chrno seemed to understand the look on Satella's face.

"I have been hiding in Magdalene's tomb." He studied her face to make sure she understood. "Living on whatever Astral Energy I have left, though I don't have very much anymore. When the last of it is used up, I will disappear, but for now, I will continue to visit each year, Rosette's grave."

Satella's brows were pulled down. "Azmaria told me she died with a smile on her face, did you ever see Rosette again?"

"You talked with Azmaria?"

"No," Satella shook her head. "She left me a movie."

"I saw Rosette again," Chrno confirmed. "But that was on the day she would die. The last person she talked to was Father Remington and then she collapsed. I was lucky to catch her just before. The time we had together was very short, but it's the memories that remain that matter."

Satella listened with sadness. "You never went to look for Azmaria, or… Joshua?"

"No." Chrno shook his head. "I did not feel they would make me welcome." He looked pointedly at her now. "How did you survive to this time?"

Satella pointed back to Rosette's gravestone where she had deposited the gemstone earrings. "Those contained a spell, that whoever was wearing it when the spell was activated would be placed in a Time Freeze."

Chrno listened without comment. He understood, and he and Satella stood for a minute in the slightly awkward silence. Although he once greeted each day with a smile, as Rosette had changed him, he had now somewhat reverted back into grimness, of a lesser degree, however.

"What will you do now?" Chrno asked softly.

"I'm not sure. Most likely continue working as a jewel witch if I can. I live in the future they created, but there is still work to do. I can't just live as though nothing happened, my world's been turned upside down. I don't need to live as a bounty hunter or live in fear of demon attacks anymore, however, it doesn't mean they entirely do not exist."

"I can see your reasoning." Chrno commented, smiling slightly. "Somewhat."

"Basically, I can't sit and do nothing though, I suppose." Satella sighed. "I should enjoy my life now, but I want to show my thanks also for their building of this world." She smiled. "I'm just glad that the other 'Sinners' are gone and the knowledge my big sister is out there somewhere."

"What will you do?"

"Most likely return to the Hendric Foundation. Offer my skills and knowledge." She smiled. "Azmaria created an amazing place. It's a bit like demon research. Her grandson is very nice also." She looked over at him. "What will you do?"

She surveyed his face as he pondered, before shaking his head. She frowned, she still liked him, demon or not. Perhaps…

"You don't have to use the pocket watch to make a contract." Satella commented and Chrno's head shot her way immediately.

"No. Not again."

Before anyone could continue, however, there was a lurch in the sky which only the two of them could really feel, as the rest of the people wandering continued briskly.

"What was that?"

"The Astral Line." Chrno said almost emotionlessly. He was frowning in anger now though. "It's been a long time, but even so! Why did it have to return now?"

Satella glanced at Chrno who glared up at the sky. "So do you take my offer?"

--

* * *

**Author's Note:** So do you like it? Should I continue? Hm? I've had this idea for almost a year, I just never got around to it. xP

* * *


End file.
